Someone Like You, Katniss
by iluvtheboywiththebread
Summary: Right after the epilogue, you shows up to pay Katniss a surprise visit? Gale of course. Songfic to the song "Someone like you" by Adele


Someone Like You, Katniss

One foot in front of another. The Hob looms big and proud in front of me. It's been so long, almost 20 years. I look for her face in every crowd, yet at the same time I keep my head down. The door is large and wooden, it seems they rebuilt it the same way. To my relief Greasy Sae is in her same old spot. Somehow it's comforting.

"Is that wild dog?" I say in my deepest voice, looking away.

"Did you think I wouldn't recognize you?" Sae smiles, I look straight at her. "Now come here." She says, opening her arms. I give her a hug, and she pulls back to look at me.

"The years have done you justice." Sae than looks solemn. "Have you…" Her voice trails off.

"No." I whisper, guiltily. "I don't even know where she is." I admit.

"Near the meadow, can't miss it." She whispers back. Then she kisses my cheek, "Best be going."

I turn on my heels. The walk to the meadow seems to go on forever. And then I see it, the thing she said I wouldn't miss. It's a large white house, but it's identifying quality is the door. It's a painting, four beautifully articulated faces. Prim, Rue, Finnick and Cinna.

I knock on the door, careful to do it in between the portraits. The doorknob turns slowly, I brace myself to see her face. But it's not her. A little girl answers the door. Her brown hair flows behind her as she looks up at me.

I swallow hard, "Um… Hello." I say stiffly. She blinks.

"Are you a friend of mommy's or daddy's?" She asks, as the words pierce my heart.

"Uh… something like that…" I am about to elaborate when the toe of a boot articulates in the doorway to the side of the girl. Then in slow motion she enters.

"Gale?" Her voice cracks. Katniss looks at me and my eyes sting.

"Who is this mommy?" The girl says, waiting for an introduction. Apparently Katniss doesn't notice since she stays frozen.

A little boy walks in, followed by a man with blonde hair. Peeta looks at me and gapes. Then he collects the little kids and leaves the room. And then there were two.

So many things I want to say come to mind, but I just look at her.

_I heard that you're settled down That you found a boy and you're married now. I heard that your dreams came he gave you things I didn't give to you._

"I got your letter." I say, and from my jacket I pull a folded sheet of paper, yellowed with age.

"Oh, you got my letter?" She says sarcastically, "When did that come, hmmm… couldn't have been 20 years ago!" She spits. "I didn't know what to say." I countered.

"Anything would have helped. But not this." She shakes her head and begins to turn away from me. I grab her elbow.

"Please."

_Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

"I'm sorry Katniss, I… I…" So many thoughts are scattered in my head and I struggle to pick them up.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded That for me it isn't over_

"What Gale? Did you think I'd be here, waiting for you!" I shutter at the force of her words.

"I just wanted you to know." I say, all confidence drained from me.

"What did you want me to know, Gale?" Katniss is almost hysterical.

"I… I needed you to understand." Katniss stared at me, waiting for more.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you too Don't forget me, I beg_

"In your letter," I try again, "You said that you would always love me, and you'd never forget."

"I remember." She says, softer.

_"I'll remember", you said, Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, Yeah._

"Yeah, well do you also remember when we younger. In the woods, nothing but the sounds of the forest and the rhythm of our hearts." I continue. She bites her lower lip.

"And do you remember the day I was beaten for that wild turkey." She does a quick nod thing with her head. "And you kissed me.."

"I REMEMBER GALE, WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT!" She yells, suddenly. I involuntarily take a step back.

_You know how the time flies Only yesterday it was the time of our lives We were born and raised In a summer haze Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

"I love you, Katniss." I say, as Peeta reenters the room, without the kids. She breaks, sliding down against the wall. Peeta kneels down next to her. He strokes her hair and whispers words of comfort. I stare.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded That for me it isn't over, yeah._

"Just go." Peeta glares at me. "Haven't you done enough?" I take one last look before turning to leave.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you too Don't forget me, I beg"I'll remember", you said,Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead._

I replay the conversation in my head. I begin to feel dizzy. I head for the meadow, in which I find a soft looking bed of flowers. Falling into them, I close my eyes.

_Nothing compares No worries or cares Regrets and mistakes They are memories made who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you too Don't forget me, I beg"I remember", you said,Sometimes it lasts in love But sometimes it hurts instead._

After a few minutes I realize my fist is sore. It seems I have unconsciously been clenching the paper. I smooth if out to look at. In Katniss's most careful handwriting it reads,

Dear Gale,

Sometimes things are hard to say. To hard that you don't even want to try. I love you Gale , and I want you to always know that. And I want you to understand I will always remember our time together, and hold it dear in my heart. The only reason I couldn't be with you, is because I see myself in you. To much of me. I'm fire and you're fire, and eventually we would have both burned. Cinna once told me that sometimes love lasts, and sometimes it hurts instead. And that I should cherish both in my heart.

-Katniss

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you too Don't forget me, I beg"I'll remember", you said,Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. _

**A/N: I just love this song and wanted to go a songfic for it. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
